


Oh, But The Longing Is Terrible

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: Melt With You [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Second Time, Sloppy BJs, Sloppy Makeouts, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Takes place right after I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked, so maybe read that first if you like.Sportacus has fallen hard for Robbie, and he can't stop thinking about his new favourite type of workout. Robbie has fallen hard for Sportacus, but he just wants to sleep until it's all over- his feelings, or the world, whichever ends sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fríálfurinn (DangerousCommieSubversive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts).



Robbie groaned, shifted, cursed Sportafuck under his breath for yet another brand-new cause of insomnia. It was one thing to be unable to sleep because he was thirsty, or because it was too loud, or because his thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour and he really needed to hit something with a hammer. He was used to that, he could cope with it. This was different, and awful. 

It wasn't _exactly_ a new problem, he supposed. It wasn't like he'd never had an erection before. But it hadn't been this frequent and insistent since he was a teenager. And the worst part was, it wasn't just physical. He'd occasionally indulged himself in the past with images of fucking the musclebound elf and coming over his stupid face, nothing wrong with that, highly villainous and appropriate. 

But now he actually knew what Sportacus was like in bed, sweet, biddable, and hung like a cart horse, and Robbie found himself wanting to kiss Sportacus, to touch him gently, to put that look of pure wide-eyed joy back on his face. Worse, sometimes he wanted to just hold Sportacus, to tell him things and make him laugh. It was disgusting, his chest was tight, his skin tingling and his bones _aching_ with it...

"I hate you, Sportflop," he growled into his blanket as he let his hand sneak downward in an effort to find at least physical relief.

Above his head, the cause of his misery sat on a bench and sighed deeply. Sportacus clasped his hands together and let them hang forward between his knees, loosening the muscles of his shoulderblades. He hung his head and sighed again, staring at the ground between his jiggling feet. Lately, he felt so tense. 

It had started when the storm had finally cleared and he'd been able to fly the airship back to town. He was pleased, of course. He'd completed his rescue of Robbie and would be able to return to duty. He would see the kids again, to run and laugh and play. And yet there was a slight tightness in his jaw and the nape of his neck, an unusual heaviness in his limbs so subtle that even he, who knew everything there was to know about his body and its capabilities, wasn't entirely sure if he was imagining it. He'd been so intimate with Robbie, so happy in the time they'd spent together, and now it had to come to an end. Part of him had wondered whether Robbie was feeling the same, sitting hunched on the edge of the bed and refusing to look at the windows, but it was probably just the height. 

He hadn't seen Robbie since. Robbie was so, so... and he'd -

\- he'd done things that Sportacus _refused_ to think about in public. He was a hero, he needed to stay sharp in case of danger. Up. Laps of the town. 

He arrived back on his bench a short while later and realised that running hadn't really helped at all. He could run all day while thinking about something else. Thinking about Robbie, the scent of him both sweet and masculine, the feel of his hot soft flesh and surprisingly strong limbs. He tried to push the images away, but the memories were so distracting and it was so _hard_...

Difficult, he chided himself. It was difficult. He grabbed a soccer ball from his pack and began some drills, something that required concentration as well as physical effort. Sprinting, ball control, target practice and oh, what if Robbie was watching him right now. Torn between the urge to look around and check, to carry on cool as a cucumber, or to throw in a few tricks, he ended up kicking the ball far harder than he'd intended and burst both the net and the leather. Shamefaced, he made a mental note to return to the airship later for a new net and supplies to repair the old one. Robbie was nowhere in sight anyway. 

Sportacus slumped back on his bench, aware all over again of the tension within him. He didn't want to sit, but he also didn't really want to move again. He didn't want to play sport, he didn't want to eat, didn't want to sleep... so far, his conditioning had kept him falling asleep at 8.08, but what if that stopped helping too. He'd be like Robbie then, up wandering around after dark, maybe they'd run into each other and there would be moonlight and they would hold hands and he'd kiss Robbie's mouth and - 

Callisthenics. He'd have to focus, physically and mentally, and if he made any mistakes the only thing he'd damage was himself. And being upside down might help divert his blood to some place more useful. He went up onto the bench on his hands, walking up and down the narrow backrest, then lowered himself carefully to the ground and went into some handstand pushups. 

As his forehead brushed the ground, he saw a pair of shiny wing tips, pinstriped trousers and spats, and flipped himself upright with a cry of joy. He saw Robbies face, and saw that Robbie saw him, and then Robbie was running and Sportacus could feel his face fall.

He was hot behind the eyes and felt oddly hollow in his sternum, and suddenly Sportacus was glad that the airship was right overhead.

Robbie had finally given up on trying to sleep. It was only just after lunch anyway. Maybe if he ate something he'd feel better, or at least more sleepy. Too listless to bake, he crept from his lair, thinking of eclairs or maybe a big sticky danish. Store bought didn't taste as good as home baked or stolen, but sugar was sugar. 

He'd been successfully avoiding Sportadork ever since they arrived back in town. The last thing he needed while he was trying to settle his nerves was the sight of that stupid, honest, adorable face... It was therefore highly inconvenient to round the corner and come face to face with him. Face to hideously garish sneakers, in fact, because for some reason the idiot was crouching behind a bench, and had chosen just that minute to pop up and start walking on his hands. He flipped back onto his feet and looked like he was about to say something, but Robbie's mouth was dry and his chest was pounding, he couldn't bear it. And as with any situation that seemed like hard work, the best solution as always was to run.

He couldn't afford to be feeling like this. If he was feeling all mushy about Sportasoft, there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on a plan to make him leave town forever. Not to mention what would inevitably follow once Sportacus realised that what had happened on the airship was a mistake. Not that he wasn't devastatingly handsome, of course, and extremely creative in bed. But he was a villain at the end of the day, and there was no way a goon like Sportacus would be able to look past that.

After a few restorative slices of melon, Sportacus felt a little more settled. He had the airship set him an obstacle course, nothing too challenging, but enough to give him something to do while he thought. Why would Robbie run from him? If he didn't want their relationship to change, it would be disappointing, but they could still be the hero and villain of Lazytown together. Maybe then his performance hadn't been quite adequate? Robbie was his first, after all, and though he was a quick learner he was sure there must be room for improvement. But wouldn't that be the sort of thing that he'd be _delighted_ to tell Sportacus? 

Unless... unless Robbie was scared to approach him? Sportacus froze at the thought, barely aware that he was hanging upside down by his ankle. Had he somehow grossly misread the situation and forced himself on Robbie? It didn't seem likely... Robbie had taken the lead, had encouraged Sportacus, had given him quite detailed instructions at times. But Robbie had been under his protection as a hero, dependent on Sportacus and the airship for food and warmth. He wouldn't have survived in the storm otherwise. Had he felt some sort of... implication?

Sportacus dropped to the floor and stood straight, hands on his hips in the way that always made him feel more confident. He needed to speak to Robbie, make sure there was no misunderstanding between them, apologise profusely and try and make it right if there was. 

Robbie was lounging in his chair, legs akimbo and arms wrapped around his head. The damn elf was actually giving him a headache now. When Sportacus banged on the pipe above him and called his name, it was simultaneously the worst and the best thing to happen to him that day. 

"Robbie! May I speak with you?"

"If you must..."

"It's about us. What happened between us. You know, when we- "

"Fine, fine, come in, come in!"

"Are you sure? I don't have to..."

"Well you can't stand up there yelling about... things. Ms Busybody probably already burst an aneurism. Come down, Sportapleb."

Sportacus dropped through the chute shortly afterwards and immediately went to stand as far away from Robbie as possible. 

"I only wish to talk, Robbie. You can tell me to leave whenever you like."

"I get it. What happens on the airship, stays on the airship, right? That's how you are, no need to come down here and flaunt yourself!"

The look of confusion that spread across Sportacus' face was positively charming. 

"Robbie, I... you're the one who has been avoiding me!

"I don't avoid you, I just... remember things I have to do. Villainous things," he added.

"Well I... I really enjoyed the time we spent together... and I don't want to try and stop you being a villain! That's who you are. But actually, I was hoping we might..."

Robbie could feel his guts twisting painfully at the sight of Sportacus before him, solemn and hopeful. It was some sort of trap. It had to be. 

"Oh, I get it," he sneered. "Had your first fuck, and now you think you're in love."

Sportacus felt stubborn and hopeless, happy and sad. 

"I know I'm less experienced than you, but I'm not naive. I don't know if I'm in love, I just know I like being around you. And yes, I really liked when we ended up in bed. I felt ten feet tall afterwards "

"Unlikely, Shortacus," Robbie snorted. "And now I've ruined you, is that what you're saying? You're just a lonely little elf, spending all night tugging on your ears?"

Sportacus flushed. "I'm sure you are too," he managed. 

"Doesn't work like that for me, remember?" Robbie leered and flicked his earlobes at him, a gesture so obscene Sportacus felt quite light headed. "But I suppose I can't blame you, I am quite irresistible..."

Robbie was suddenly alarmingly closer, teleportation or just distraction, Sportacus couldn't tell. The expression on his face was somehow simultaneously angry and full of lust, and Sportacus couldn't move. He was immensely aware he was in Robbie's lair, could feel the weight of the earth above him, and he felt like he was falling into Robbie's cold grey eyes. 

"What are you, horny or scared?" Robbie snapped at him. 

"...yes?"

Robbie chuckled, his face suddenly softer. He kissed him and Sportacus kissed back, head spinning, pressing desperately against Robbie. Robbie's hands roamed his body, caressing him through his clothing before settling on his belt buckle. He growled appreciatively. 

"I love how tight these are," he murmured in Sportacus' ear. "May I?" He eased his hand into Sportacus' pants and pulled him free, stroking and squeezing while he watched Sportacus with an almost clinical detachment. Sportacus clung to him, heart racing, knees weak. The pleasure of Robbie's hand quickly overwhelmed him, and he came with a whining sound in his ears that he was quite surprised to find came from himself. Robbie held his gaze as he licked the seed from his fingers. 

"Why did you do that?" he panted to Robbie when he could speak again. 

"To take the edge off, Mister Hundred-Miles-An-Hour. I want to take my time with you."

Robbie took him by the hand and lead him through to the back of the lair. Sportacus shuffled dazedly, uncomfortable with the stickiness and the looseness of his pants. The bedroom was luxurious, with a thick purple carpet and silky looking mauve sheets. 

The effect was spoiled by the metalwork on the bed, little screws and gears in carefully arranged piles. Sportacus began carefully scooping them up and placing them to the ground one by one, but Robbie just laughed and swept them all aside. 

"Don't worry about that, Sportanerd. Gives me something to do when I can't sleep... come here."

Robbie pulled Sportacus down onto the bed beside him, warm and pliable in his afterglow. He knew he was making a huge mistake, there was no way he'd get over his Sportacrush if he indulged himself like this, but really there was only so much temptation a person should be expected to resist, and in Robbie's case, almost none. He kissed Sportacus deep and hard, tugging on his hair to expose his neck and nipping at the soft skin. Sportacus kissed him back, and he felt strong, dexterous fingers beginning to work at the edges of his clothing. 

They undressed each other slowly, pressed together as though every inch of contact was a blessing. Robbie traced his tongue along Sportacus' delectable clavicles, and down into the cleft between his pecs that just seemed to be made for a mouth or a pool of cum. He bit down a few times just to hear him gasp, and then Sportacus gripped his shoulders and pushed him gently onto his back. 

He kissed and licked at his nipples, his ribcage, nuzzled his face into his belly, and then he licked his lips and carefully took Robbies cock in hand. 

"Is this ok?" He asked, almost shyly. Robbie could only produce some sort of awkward, open mouthed sound, while nodding furiously. 

Sportacus' mouth was _hot_ , and while he was academically aware that elves had little gag reflex, the experience was something else altogether. The sight and the sensation of his cock down Sportacus' throat, the delightfully irregular rhythm as he tried to work out how to breathe around Robbie, the added frisson of the occasional catch of teeth... 

When he felt a thick, warm finger beginning to probe and caress gently between his cheeks, however, he decided he wanted more. 

"Here," he said, taking a second to relish the spit and precum streaking Sportacus' cheeks before reaching into a bedside drawer for a little bottle of lube and some condoms. "Use these."

Sportacus held up the condom. "I don't have anything, Robbie. So if you'd rather not..."

"I'm certain I don't either, but I want to be _certain_ certain. I want everything proper and above board, and then I'm going to destroy you with my cock. Now touch me."

Sportacus was already half hard again, and he felt himself throbbing and tensing at Robbie's words. He put lube on his fingers and began to stroke Robbie again, marvelling at the way his face contorted with pleasure as he slipped one, then two fingers inside. He kissed Robbie's lips and his eyes, fingering him open the way Robbie had shown him. It was hot and tight and very exciting, and as he explored Robbie he felt his walls shuddering, heard his sharp intake of breath. He knew humans had a prostate, but he wasn't sure if it would be in the same place as his own, or how easy it would be to find compared to when he was fingering himself, and for a moment he let himself get distracted by mentally comparing angles and anatomy until he suddenly realised Robbie was whimpering, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands in the sheets, his cock flushed purple and leaking. 

"Do it," he moaned, "get on with it you little flippity-floppity fucker."

Sportacus rolled a condom down himself and turned his full attention to Robbie's ass. His buttocks were full, smooth and pale, and Sportacus thought he was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. He wanted to push into Robbie, wanted to split Robbie in two, watching in fascination as his cock stretched Robbie's hole. Robbie was trembling, sweating, gasping, and as Sportacus sank home he brought his legs up round Sportacus' waist, urging him forward as he kissed him, hard and full of teeth, and his fingers scratched stripes down Sportacus' back. 

Sportacus needed no encouragement. Robbie beneath him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, pale and gangly, hair dishevelled, pupils so blown there was only the faintest rim of silver around the black as he took everything Sportacus had to give him. Sportacus was full of joy and and love and pure pleasure, and he kissed every inch of Robbies skin he could reach as he thrust over and over into the tight slick heat. Robbie was biting at him, urging him ever faster and harder until suddenly he was still. The look on his face was almost one of outrage, lips moving silently until he gave a low guttural groan and his eyes rolled up, and Sportacus felt him clenching, felt thick warm fluid on his belly and realised with delight that Robbie was coming. He clung to Robbie, feeling the pressure and the heat so intense from the tips of his ears to the base of his spine and he cried out as he lost himself. 

Robbie felt open, vulnerable, oversensitive to the weight of Sportacus on top of him and the aching pleasure-pain between his legs. He suddenly realised he had tears in his eyes and turned away quickly, but not soon enough for Sportacus to notice. His next breath was a sob. 

"Robbie, what's wrong!" Sportacus cupped his face gently in both hands, blue eyes so full of loving concern it actually hurt. Robbie tried to sneer at him, he couldn't possibly understand that nothing good lasted and nobody good stayed, and the twin urges to both push Sportacus away and to let himself be held were so strong he could barely speak. 

"You don't get it, Sportafool," he finally managed. "At some point, this is going to be over."

"Why?" He was so honest and naive, and sickeningly cute...

"Because, at some point, I'm going to have to make you leave town forever."

Sportacus laughed gently, face so understanding that Robbie hated him. 

"Until that day, Robbie, I'm yours. Whenever you want me. I can't resist you." He rolled to one side and pulled Robbie with him until Robbie was lying with his head on Sportacus' shoulder, strong arms around his chest, big hands gently soothing his back. Almost against his will he felt himself relax. What must it be like, he wondered, to be able to admit something like that, without shame or fear? Stupid Sportacus. 

"Well," he murmured into the side of Sportacus' neck, "I am pretty irresistible."

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Lovers Day by TV On The Radio. This is a GREAT sportarobbie song.


End file.
